OK,Fine,BeThatWay formerly:the last of our kind
by TheShadowArchitect
Summary: Ronon is rescued by a man with a past eerily similar to his own, but who had turned out completely different. Can they reconcile those differences in time to save Atlantis from peril? Or will a storm put the city below the waves forever?
1. After the battle

Title: the last of our kind, a Stargate Atlantis/ Doctor Who crossover fic

Disclaimer: My library owns them both I just borrow

It was over. The battle had been fought and won, though with many casualties to both sides. The Lanteans were moving back to their ships carrying the dead and wounded on gurneys and stretchers. A search had been called for the rest. Colonel Sheppard shone his light through the dark of the swampy forest. These planets seemed to all managed to look the same at night and MX 7963 was no exception. Dense fog, eerie silence and a butt-load of trees and mud slowed the rescuers trying to save the lost and the wounded. Teyla walked behind him, shining her flashlight into the underbrush hoping for some sign of life. The woods were silent, and even the splashing of their feet on the soft ground seemed somehow muffled as if the planet forbade them even from calling out. McKay was the first to break the quiet.

"There's a life sign up ahead, about 20 meters that way." McKay pointed to a cluster of particularly dense foliage, then groaned. "Why in the world would someone have chosen there to fight?" he asked.

"Galaxy" Sheppard said.

"What?"

"Why in the Galaxy would someone choose there to fight, we can't really say world anymore can we?" he clarified. McKay just groaned again

"Maybe they weren't even fighting, maybe they were hiding, or hurt Rodney, they probably need our help" Teyla explained. "How far, Rodney?"

"They should be just by that tree" Rodney pointed to a dark lump collapsed against the trunk.

"Major!" Sheppard ran over to Lorne and checked his pulse. Teyla shone the light from her P90 on the man and tapped her radio

"Carson Beckett? This is Teyla, we have found Lorne, he's unconscious and injured but we can get him back to the Gate in roughly 20 minutes, over"

"Rodger that Teyla, we'll be ready for him here" Beckett said.

Teyla and John took both of the Major's arms and hooked them over their shoulders. They were almost to the Gate when McKay stopped them and said "that's strange, the only life signs are by the gate, I'm not picking up anyone, not Ronon or any other search parties."

"It's late McKay, we've been out there for over four hours now, and we've probably found everyone who's still alive out there. Especially with the life signs detectors, it's unlikely we missed someone. Ronon's probably back in Atlantis by now along with the rest of the search teams, we're the last ones." Sheppard said, continuing to walk. The gate was active and had been for the entire search, with two Marines guarding it. They barely nodded to the team as they brought Lorne through the Gate.

Dr. Beckett met them in the Gateroom "Aye, what happened to him?" he asked

"We don't really know, he doesn't even look hit, but he's been out for a little too long for wraith stunner to make any sense" Sheppard said "there's probably something else going on with him, tell me when he wakes up"

"Will do, Colonel, and say, when Ronon comes back, tell him to come to the infirmary, he had a pretty bad cut on his hand that he wouldn't let me look at before. He'd also have a better chance of listening to you than myself."

"Ronan's not back yet?" Sheppard asked. "We thought that we were the last ones, McKay couldn't find any more life signs." He said, growing slightly more worried.

"I shouldn't worry yet, Colonel, this is Ronon we're talking about. He probably went out of range, with the amount of life on that rock we couldn't operate the life signs detectors on full strength anyway. Why don't you tell Weir and if he doesn't come back in an hour then send another rescue party for him."

"Thanks,-" Sheppard broke off. Wind had suddenly started to pick up, swirling papers form Weir's office, coupled with a strange noise that sounded like a cross between scraping metal a wounded animal.

"What the heck?" asked Sheppard and was once again cut off as a big blue box suddenly appeared in front of the gate.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Ronan's mistake

30 minutes earlier on MX 7963

Ronon heard explosions off in the distance. Apparently news travelled very slowly on this world. The ceasefire agreement had been made over three hours the previous and they were still firing. Ronon didn't mind. Honestly, he didn't even care. Anyone who even got close enough to him to shoot would probably end up missing an extremity, or their head. He smiled at this. The idea of missing extremities delighted him in a kind of sick way. He focused his attention on the edges of the path, where the more incompetent McKay's of Atlantis would be hiding.

Suddenly beams of energy sizzled through the air; Ronon dove behind a boulder, expecting a quick kill. He shot at his attackers with one red bolt of energy after another. When the bolts continued, without even a reprise Ronon was puzzled. Those were killing blasts! He should have hit one of them by now, which may have cut some of the attack. He risked a glance, aimed and fired, hitting one of them squarely in the chest. The man didn't so much as blink, and kept shooting at him. Ronon fired again, this time at the head. Still, nothing happened. They approached him steadily, continuing to fire. Ronan, never actually scared, was curious.

They didn't look any different than the normal farmers that inhabited the planet, except that they were carrying incredibly advanced weapons and seemed to be totally immune to his blaster. Then Ronan saw. The people where wearing that ancient personal shield thingy McKay sometimes talked about. They were as close to invincible as you could get. Still he fired. Then he roared in pain as his blaster was torn out of his hands and skidded across the forest floor. They were on top of him now, with no hope of escape. Now he regretted Sheppard's offer of coming with his team, he could use some backup now...

As if in answer to his pleads, a strong wind picked up along with a very strange sound. A large blue box started to appear in front of him, blocking him from the men. Ronan was momentarily distracted from the searing pain in his lower arm from the energy blast. Then, seeing his attackers also distracted, took the moment to grab his blaster and take up a position near the Box. The doors of the box opened revealing a man. He was dressed in a blue pinstripe suit and brown coat that fell past his knees. He looked absurd so in the current setting Ronon nearly laughed out loud. Ronon literally saw the jaws of the men drop and he snickered. The man walked out into the forest to face the attackers.

"Oh, that's just not fair now is it?" he asked, puzzling the men still further. He pulled out something from his coat and pointed it at them. It made a kind of funny buzzing noise and the two green objects popped off their chests.

Ronon took his chance and shot them both. The man from the box turned to him, horrified, as if seeing him for the first time.

"What the heck was that for?" the man all but screamed at him, "I had that under control!"

"It was only a stun blast" Ronan grunted, "I didn't have enough power to take them both down. Besides, they would have killed you if you'd given him half a chance" the man threw him a dirty look before bending down to check the two.

"Martha, could you help me please? We need to get these men to a safer spot. Maybe over there by those trees"

Martha bent over the men checking them for signs of life.

"What happened to them, Doctor?" She asked

"He shot them" The Doctor said simply, pointing, clearly disgusted. There was a sudden look of contempt on his face, and Ronon almost felt bad. Almost, but not quite. This new guy was defiantly starting to tick him off.

Ronan leaned back against the tree behind him, cradling his arm. It hurt like heck, even if he wasn't about to admit it, somehow it was worse than before, and wet, very wet. And he was cold for some reason, shivering cold. That was strange because it had seemed so warm before. Ronan looked at the strange man from the blue box, but his eyes couldn't quite focus on him. Everything faded.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Please review! :)


	3. Polar opposite

Ronon groaned. He really didn't do that very often, especially because of pain. But he did hurt. And there was a very strange, very loud whrrrrrrinfg noise not unlike the one in the forest. That was very annoying. This was definitely not Atlantis infirmary. He was lying on something hard and rough, grated flooring, maybe?

Ronon tried to sit up, but someone pushed him back to the floor. From his current position, he seemed to be on some kind of ship. Though not a kind he had encountered before: It was invariably blue-green, with what seemed like an orange sheet stretched across the top. It was large and round and had what looked like no controls save for a big, complicated consol in the center. McKay would be in love. Ronan smiled

Someone was leaning over him; Ronon squinted through his clearing vision. She was young, dark and fairly pretty, even though Ronan didn't usually look too closely at women, he liked her.

"Hello, my name is Martha Jones, can you hear me?" She asked.

"Yeah, um, Ronon Dex." He paused, looking around him."Who's he?" Ronan pointed at the man who had been resolutely ignoring his return to the living.

"That's the Doctor; he's pretty cross with you right now, I mean after you shot those two guys. He has a certain way of doing things" she listed."No guns, no violence, get involved only when necessary stuff. "

"If he's so angry with me, why am I on his ship?" Ronan asked, the Doctor cut Martha off before she could answer.

"Because I'm not the kind of being who would leave someone unconscious and bleeding to death in the middle of a warzone" he said, still not looking at Ronan, "and Martha said she could help you"

Ronan looked down at his bandaged arm, "thanks, I guess"

"Don't mention it" Martha replied. They sat in silence for a while before the Doctor said "Atlantis, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Ronan asked, suspicious and slightly alarmed now that someone knew where Atlantis was.

"You wouldn't believe the rumors that have been going around this Galaxy about you and your friends. A couple of close calls here and there, sure, but who dosen't have close calls! You guys really have been doing a brilliant job. Also, I just want to see this place for myself" he smiled, and Ronon was surprised to find that he looked almost as excited as a child. The engines started up again, making the same whrrrrrrig noise as before. Ronon was thrown back against the grate.

"What the heck?" he heard Sheppard say from outside. They were back in the Gateroom of Atlantis.

Thanks, sorry that one was so short!


	4. Wake up!

Chapter four

Atlantis was burning. Somehow Ronon was at the heart of the blaze, helpless and alone. He watched friends writhe in agony, screaming. Sheppard, Teyla, McKay. Somehow he alone was unharmed and well. They needed his help but for some reason he was unable to give it to them. He clawed at the bubble that incased him, desperately trying to break free of its infuriating safety. If the fire was going to kill his friends, he would go down fighting it with them. The air around him was burning, killing; Atlantis would fall into the sea once more. But it was more than that, he realized. The entire planet was engulfed in flames huge and lethal. Nothing could survive this. The whole destructive cleansing of all life Lantean was killing him from the inside. He would never give up fighting like this. But he did. And in a moment of agonizing emotion, he knelt and cried. It was the culling of Seteda all over again. He was again helpless to the chaos. But his body refused to die….

Ronon! Ronon! RONON! He was gasping, heart going a hundred miles per hour, tears and sweat streaming down his face. Desperately he tried to calm himself, seeing the worried face of Dr. Beckett who was holding him down. It was a dream, they were alive. He was alive. He brought a hand to his face to wipe the sweat away and realized it was still covered in bandages. He was in the infirmary. He remembered whoever was watching the Gate stunning the Doctor, but he had refused to fall. They had shot him again and again until he was overwhelmed. Then the girl, Martha, had run to his side and explained everything. He had thought that her head would come off in anger before they agreed to let them stay, and told her he was not dead and would stay in their infirmary until he woke up. And after hearing some half- hearted explanation of following orders Ronon had also come out. They had taken him to the infirmary too. He must have fallen asleep.

He felt drained and horrible. Both physically and emotionally exhausted and embarrassed.

"You alright, son?" Beckett asked him, holding his wrist and trying to get a pulse.

"Yeah, fine, just a dream…" he said quietly, still trying to catch his breath. It couldn't have been a dream. It was too real. Too vivid. It was as impossible and horrifying as Ronon had ever had. It was a nightmare times a thousand. He fell back against the bed, stunned.

"How long…?" Ronon asked, not sure how long it had been since they had landed.

"'Bout an hour. You fell asleep just after I finished with your arm. That Martha girl over there did a surprisingly good job of patching you up. I was impressed." He gestured to a bed near them where the Doctor was laying. Martha shot him a murderous glance. He looked away. "I was just going ta let you sleep here for the night, seeing as you need the rest. You're still welcome to if you like." Ronon glanced at Martha again. She was still glaring at him furiously. Beckett seemed not to notice.

"Thanks, Doc, but I think I should go back to my own room." He felt childish saying that, but there was no way he'd be able to sleep with Martha in the same room looking at him like that.

"Suit yourself; come back if you need anything." Beckett offered.

Even back in his own room, Ronon couldn't sleep. It hadn't been a dream, really, he was sure of that. And what if, in some twist of fate, that was going to happen to them someday? Why had he not died in the fire when everyone he had known had perished? Ronon didn't usually worry, and worrying about others was still a relatively new feeling for him, but whatever it had been had been powerful and more emotional than he was comfortable with.

Back in the infirmary the Doctor groaned. He hurt all over. Whatever they had hit him with had definitely not been lethal, but pretty powerful. He cracked his eyes just enough to see above his face. Martha. And someone else he had not met yet, a man. They were talking some medical gibberish he could understand but had never taken much interest in. something was different. About him. Then he realized why he felt so weak, only one of his hearts was working. The other seemed to have stopped when he was hit with whatever kind of stunner they had. He was grateful they hadn't used bullets. He was trying to hold off on regenerating unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Martha" he said weakly. She looked down at him and smiled. He was very thirsty for some reason. Having only one heart for so long took a lot of energy. "I need to get my other heart working again, could you help?" Her face suddenly turned serious.

"Which one?" she was careful to ask this time.

"Left" he answered, the other man, who he assumed was a doctor looked puzzled and glanced worriedly at Martha, who said "I'll explain later" and pushed the palm of her hand hard into his chest. He flinched.

"Again, it's not quite-"He cut off as she thrust her hand once more against his chest.

"That's it!" he sat up sharply, the other man looked thoroughly wierded out. Then his mouth dropped open in shock. "Gallifrey" he whispered, and lay back down.

Once again, thanks for reading!


	5. A new threat

The Doctor lay with his eyes closed and his breathing quiet, trying to pretend to be asleep. He wondered if Martha bought his act, or if she was just letting him pretend to because he needed it. He could feel her still in the room, sitting on the bed beside his. Most of the other beds in the ward however were empty. He thought for a moment before finally opening his eyes. The room was clean and mildly elegant, the designs on the walls painted a rusty or metallic green color; and the wave of emotion that came over him was so great that he needed to close his eyes again so no one could see. Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky. Martha noticed almost instantly. It took her only a few seconds to get to the Doctor's bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him in a very stereotypical med student like way. The Doctor took a few seconds to think that one through.

"Have you ever had this really absurdly powerful feeling of déjà-vu? But like more than just 'I've seen this before' more like 'I've lived here for years but not quite' kind of thing" he answered, Martha looked at him.

"No."

"Remember last night when I said the word Gallifrey? It wasn't just a dream. This whole place, it's so similar. Like standard housing. Go into one house, go into a hundred."

"So this place is like Gallifrey?" she asked

"Yes, Martha, but it's more than that, this place _is_ Gallifrey, or another one just like it. See, a long time before even I was born, there was another war, only this one wasn't against the Daleks or any other evil race, it was a civil war between Time Lords. They fought for years; the rest of the universe was just kind of dragged along in its wake. One day, the councils (because at this point there were three) decided to break off and rule different parts of the universe. I think this is one of those parts, well, not really, well, not at all, these people are most definitely humans from earth. Which poses a problem to both of us."

"What kind of problem?" Martha asked, more curious than scared at the moment.

"Well, right now the TARDIS is being interrogated by the city as an enemy ship. She's been taken prisoner. There's no way the TARDIS will be allowed to leave without tearing through the very fabric of this reality."

"So, we're stuck then, until you can prove that your ship is innocent?"

"Pretty much, but as long as we're going to be staying, might as well make ourselves at home."

Ten minutes later, the Doctor and Martha stood on a balcony overlooking a wide ocean. The sky was overcast with clouds and off in the distance tiny flashes seemed to indicate lightning. Another man walked out on the balcony and stood beside them, he wore a standard uniform and combat boots, and his hair stood up at odd angles, almost similar to the Doctor's.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for yesterday, saving Ronon and all, he won't admit to it though, thinks he could have survived it himself." The man said, holding out his hand for the Doctor to shake. "My name is Colonel John Sheppard; I'm the leader of military operations on Atlantis." The Doctor pulled his hand away quickly, a dark look in his eye. John put his in his pocket a little awkwardly and tried a new tactic.

"Were you guys cleared by Dr. Beckett before you left the infirmary? He's not exactly in a good mood today. You see, Ronon never showed up for a morning checkup after his little incident last night and Beckett nearly broke down his bedroom door, Rodney got there just in time." the Doctor seemed to rethink his hostility, but kept a wary eye on Sheppard. "Would you like a tour of the place? Everyone already knows about you by now of course but-." Sheppard broke off suddenly as the citywide came on. It was Sam.

"Sheppard and team to the control room please, the sensors have picked up a potential weather hazard heading straight for us, and the city is not responding to the threat." Sheppard ran back into the building, closely followed by Martha and the Doctor.

Thanks, please review!


End file.
